


A Moment With You

by Rexa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Tanpa sadar itu membuatnya terkenang kali pertama ia—mereka berdua—memutuskan untuk menukarkan separuh hati mereka di atas kontrak hidup bernama cinta.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chocoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoffee/gifts).



> Furudate Haruichi own Haikyuu.  
> Rexa just borrowed Haikyuu characters for this fanwork.
> 
> Teruntuk para pencinta pair burung hantu pecicilan dan pawangnya (BokuAka). Juga untuk MissChocoffee, Hana, Subacchi, dan LovelyOrihime.  
> Berawal dari postingan sebuah gambar di FB yang kemudian menginspirasi rexa untuk menuliskan drabble ini.  
> Selamat membaca ^^/

Sore itu gerimis menyelimuti Tokyo. Musim panas jadi tak sehangat biasanya. Mungkin juga karena sudah memasuki di penghujung musim panas. Bus yang ditumpangi para siswa, yang merupakan anggota dari tim klub voli Perguruan Fukurodani, memasuki halaman sekolah.

  
Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan acara latih tanding bersama anak-anak SMA Nekoma. Bus tetap melaju dengan kecepatan rendah. Menyusuri halaman sekolah hingga ke depan gedung olahraga terdekat. Pelatih Yamiji mengemudikan busnya menuju ke sana agar anak-anak asuhannya lebih mudah berteduh.

  
Bus berhenti tepat di depan teras gedung olahraga. Guncangan kecil akibat bus yang berhenti membangunkan seluruh anggota tim voli, terkecuali sang kapten yang masih setia memeluk mimpi. Bila anggota tim voli lainnya segera merenggangkan tubuh mereka, menggeliat dan mulai berbenah. Maka tidak bagi Bokuto Kotaro.

  
Matanya masih terpejam. Dengkurannya terdengar jelas, dan setetes saliva mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang terbuka karena kepalanya mendengak. Seluruh anggota tim yang melihat nyaris tergelak dengan tingkah polos sang kapten. Satu per satu para anggota membenahi tas mereka dan segera keluar dari bus.

  
Dari seberang kursi Akaashi bertopang dagu sejenak. Memandangi sang kapten dngan tatapan yang tak dapat diterjemahkan. Sepoles senyum tipis menghiasi wajah lelahnya. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu mengguncang tubuh sang kapten.

  
“Bokuto-san? Bokuto-san? Bangunlah, kita sudah sampai.”

  
Kelopak mata itu bergerak, menggetarkan bulu-bulu mata yang merekat lekat satu sama lain. Sebelum menampakan iris keemasan yang menatapnya balik dengan pandangan kosong.

  
“Hng?”

  
“Kita sudah sampai di sekolah, Bokuto-san. Ayo, turun. Dan tolong, seka sisa-sisa mimpi di sudut mulutmu, Bokuto-san.”

  
“Huh?” Bokuto memegangi dagunya, “eh?”

  
Menyeka bekas salivanya seperti yang dikatakan Akaashi, lalu segera menyambar tas miliknya. Ia masih setengah sadar saat mengikuti pemuda yang setahun lebih darinya muda itu untuk keluar dari bus sekolah. Terantuk kisi-kisi pintu bus, bahkan nyaris melanggar pintu masuk gedung olahraga. Namun, entah mengapa ia berhasil selamat tanpa cidera yang berarti dan dapat berkumpul dengan seluruh anggota tim di dalam gedung olahraga.

  
“Kerja bagus anak-anak!”

  
Suara sang pelatih yang pertama kali membuat Bokuto kembali pada kesadaran akan sekelilingnya. Dia dapat melihat Akaashi yang menarik tangannya masuk ke dalam barisan. Di sebelahnya, berdampingan dengan Akaashi. Bokuto mengulum senyum.

  
“Jadi, besok tidak ada latihan. Kalian semua harus memanfaatkan waktu untuk beristirahat dengan benar. Mengerti?”

  
“Siap, Pelatih!!”

  
“Bagus. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lusa!”

  
“Terima kasih banyak, Pelatih!!!”

  
Koor terakhir mengakhiri pertemuan itu. Pelatih Yamiji meninggalkan gedung olahraga setelah menepuk bahu Bokuto. Bokuto mengangguk dengan semangat. Seluruh anggota tim membubarkan diri dan mulai meninggalkan gedung olahraga. Gerimis di luar telah berhenti. Samar-samar awan kelabu bergulung disapu angin, menjauhi Tokyo. Horizon menampakan semburat jingga kemerahan di ufuk barat.

  
“—Kuto-san? Bokuto-san?!”

  
Netra keemasan itu mengerjap. Ah! Bokuto melamun lagi. Di hadapannya wajah datar sang setter terpampang, sekelumit sirat khawatir membayang di bola mata hijau gelapnya. Bokuto terkekeh.

  
“Ah, maaf! Maaf! Ayo kita pulang, Keiji!”

  
Akaashi menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan di samping sang ace. Akaashi mengunci pintu gedung olahraga dan menyerahkan kuncinya pada Yukie Shirofuku, sang manajer.

  
“Baiklah. Terima kasih Akaashi, Bokuto. Sampai jumpa hari Senin!”

  
Akaashi mengangguk.

  
“Hati-hati di jalan, Shirofuku! Suzumeda!” Bokuto melambaikan tangannya kala kedua menajer tim voli Fukurodani itu menjauh dari gedung olahraga. Keduanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan mereka.

  
Bokuto menoleh pada Akaashi masih membalas lambaian tangan kedua manajer mereka. Akaashi tampak termenung sejenak, lalu segera tersadar ketika merasakan atensi Bokuto tercurah kepadanya. Ia melirik ke arah Bokuto tanpa menoleh.

  
Melihat gestur itu membuat Bokuto tersenyum. Sebelah tangannya merangkul bahu sang setter mesra. Akaashi membiarkannya.

  
“Kuantar kau pulang, Keiji.”

  
Akaashi mengangguk. Keduanya berjalan beriringan hingga depan gerbang sekolah, lalu Bokuto melepaskan rangkulannya pada Akaashi. Memilih untuk meraih telapak tangan sang setter yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu, bergandengan tangan.

  
“Bokuto-san?”

  
Bokuto hanya tersenyum. “Tidak masalah kan?”

  
Akaashi ingin memprotes, tapi sebagian dari hati kecilnya menginginkan hal ini. Jadi ia merasa tidak perlu menyampaikan keberatannya. Merespon lewat genggaman jemarinya pada telapak tangan Bokuto. Bokuto hanya terkekeh.

  
Sepanjang jalan diisi dengan keheningan. Akaashi menebak-nebak dalam hatinya. Karena tak biasanya sang ace ‘sekalem’ sekarang ini. Mungkinkah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Bokuto?

  
Keduanya berbelok di sebuah persimpangan. Melewati pertokoan yang tenggelam dalam sepi setelah hujan mengguyur Tokyo. Tetesan air masih menjejak di kaca etalase yang terkena tampiasnya. Bulir-bulir hujan menetes dari ujung-ujung dedaunan pohon-pohon yang membentuk barisan di sepanjang trotoar.

  
Angin sore musim panas berembus pelan. Sedikit menggelitik tengkuk Akaashi, membuatnya merasa kedinginan. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas membetulkan kerah jaket jersey miliknya. Bokuto yang memperhatikan hal itu melepaskan gengamannya, ikut membetulkan kerah jaket Akaashi.

Suhu udara musim panas bisa jadi sangat dingin setelah hujan menyapa. Tak sehangat seperti biasanya kala mentari bersinar penuh di atas bentangan langit yang menaungi kota Tokyo.

  
“Tumben kau ceroboh, Keiji,” komentar Bokuto setelahnya.

  
“Tadi tidak sedingin sekarang, Bokuto-san.”

  
“Bagaimana kalau kita mampir sebentar? Ke café?”

  
“Aku ingin segera tiba di rumah saja, Bokuto-san.”

  
“Aku ingin mentraktirmu minuman hangat!”

  
Akaashi nyaris tergelak kala bibir sang personifikasi burung hantu itu membentuk sudut lancip. Mengembuskan napasnya, ia mengangguk menyetujui ajakan persuasif sang ace.

  
“Baiklah. Aku ingin segelas coklat hangat.”

  
“Oke!! Take away?”

  
“Sound’s good.”

  
Bokuto tersenyum secerah mentari tadi pagi. Keduanya berhenti di sebuah café yang melayani pesanan untuk dibawa pulang. Akaashi duduk di meja yang dikhususkan pada pelanggan yang ingin menunggu saat memesan makanan dan atau minuman yang akan mereka bawa pulang. Sementara Bokuto sibuk memilih menu di meja kasir. Bokuto sempat mengerling pada Akaashi. Pupil Akaashi melebar sesaat sebelum ia melempar pandangan ke arah lain, asal bukan ke arah meja kasir. Darahnya berdesir entah kenapa.

  
Tak lama, Bokuto telah merenggut kesadaran Akaashi untuk kembali kepada realita. Dua gelas coklat hangat mengepulkan uap panas di depan matanya. Cengiran Bokuto melebar kala menyadari sang kekasih salah tingkah. Akaashi meraih gelas berisi cairan hangat bagiannya tanpa menatap Bokuto secara langsung. Ia berdiri sembari menggumamkan ‘terima kasih’.

  
Kekehan renyah Bokuto merespon tingkah canggung Akaashi. Bokuto tak melewatkan sepuhan sewarna dengan bunga sakura yang terpoles di pipi setter kebanggaan tim voli yang dipimpinnya itu. Ah, Akaashi manis sekali. Ujarnya dalam hati.

  
Keduanya pun keluar dari café tersebut.  
“Sudah merasa lebih baik?” tanya Bokuto setelah ia menyeruput coklat di gelasnya.

  
Akaashi mengangguk singkat. “Ya.”

  
Keduanya kembali berjalan. Berhenti sebentar untuk membuang gelas kertas bekas coklat panas mereka ke bak sampah anorganik. Pesona senja semakin bersinar. Kilau hangat mentari semakin meredup di balik horizon. Sang ratu hari melangkah masuk ke dalam peraduannya. Awan kelabu kembali membentang di atas kota Tokyo.

  
Akaashi merapatkan jaketnya. Bokuto kembali menggandeng tangannya.  
“Ayo! Sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan kembali turun.”

  
“Darimana Bokuto-san tahu?”

  
“Firasat saja.”

  
Namun baru saja melewati blok kedua, gerimis telah jatuh membasahi bumi. Bokuto menarik tangan Akaashi, mengajaknya berlari.

  
“Bokuto-san, this is a bit useless. Kita tetap akan basah.”

  
“But you’ll still run with me, right?”

  
Akaashi tak melewatkan kerlingan jahil yang ditujukan padanya. Membungkam vokalnya. Tak menemukan alasan lain untuk membantah sang kekasih. Mereka melewati blok demi blok. Intensitas curah hujan semakin meninggi. Bokuto menarik Akaashi hingga ke teras depan sebuah toko.

  
“Sepertinya … ki-ta … harus berhenti sebentar….”

  
Akaashi tak menjawab, sibuk mengatur napasnya yang berantakan. Tersadar saat ia menegakkan tubuhnya, tangan mereka tak lagi saling bertautan. Entah kenapa Akaashi kecewa. Bokuto memilih berjongkok. Sementara Akaashi kembali menegakkan punggungnya setelah napasnya telah kembali normal.

  
Iris hijau gelapnya memindai rintik hujan. Tiap tetesannya terlihat seperti noktah yang melewati perpanjangan dimensi, jatuh, lalu menghilang ke dalam tanah. Atau sebagian lagi berkumpul di satu titik dan menggenangi permukaan aspal.

  
Bokuto melirik pada sang kekasih yang terlihat begitu mengagumi tetesan demi tetesan hujan yang tertumpah dari lengkungan cakrawala.

Bokuto meraih telapak tangan Akaashi. Akaashi berjengit, menoleh pada Bokuto, tapi segera memalingkan wajahnya kembali. Bokuto tersenyum simpul saat menyadari ada sepuhan rona merah yang menodai pipi Akaashi hingga ke cuping telinganya. Oh, ternyata gestur kecil seperti itu mampu memberikan efek pada sang kekasih.

  
“Remember our trip last summer, Keiji?”

  
Pertanyaan out of the blue itu pun terlontar. Akaashi yang tadinya ingin menatap Bokuto, mengurungkan niatnya.

  
“The first time we spend the night together. You was sleep next to me with that angelic face which I love so much.”

  
Akaashi memilih untuk memalingkan wajah. Sebersit rasa yang yang asing memicu degupan jantungnya untuk berdetak lebih cepat.

  
Tanpa sadar itu membuatnya terkenang kali pertama ia—mereka berdua—memutuskan untuk menukarkan separuh hati mereka di atas kontrak hidup bernama cinta. Genggaman tangan Bokuto padanya mengerat. Berhasil membuat Akaashi kembali memusatkan atensi pada pemuda yang merupakan personifikasi burung hantu itu.

  
“Aku tahu, Bokuto-san,” jawabnya singkat. Terasa salah, tapi Akaashi tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menanggapinya.

  
Bokuto terkekeh. “Sejak kapan kau jadi secanggung ini, Keiji?”

  
Akaashi menggigit pipi bagian dalam. Berusaha tak terpengaruh pada bariton yang menggapai ruang dengarnya. Memecah fokusnya karena impuls pada sarafnya telah mengirim sinyal pada kotak kenangan agar membuka jajaran lembar-lembar ingatan di musim panas tahun lalu.

  
Bokuto tersenyum, mengusap punggung tangan Akaashi dengan jempolnya. Lalu, ditariknya perlahan hingga Akaashi ikut berjongkok di sampingnya.

  
“Aku sayang kamu, Keiji.”

  
Kalimat itu menjadi pemicu. Membuat kenangan itu meluap dari dalam kepala Akaashi, terputar dengan amat jelas seolah baru saja terjadi. Tentang Bokuto yang mengungkapkan jeritan hatinya di tengah rasa frustrasi yang melanda, akibat kecanggungan yang menggantung di antara mereka beberapa waktu sebelumnya. Tentang pelukan hangat sebagai kekasih. Rengkuhan penuh perlindungan di malam hari. Ciuman lembut selamat pagi di bibir yang mencuri-curi waktu di tengah lautan gemuruh dengkur rekan-rekan setim mereka.

Tentang mereka, berdua saja.

  
Semuanya meluap bak sungai yang memenuhi bendungan. Meluber hingga kanal-kanal airnya terbuka paksa, mengalirkan arus deras penuh emosi yang berlomba-lomba menyeruak ke permukaan. Melesakan kembali akar dari sebuah rasa yang berbalut kasih dan sayang jauh ke dalam hati Akaashi.

  
Dan Bokuto tahu … tanpa harus Akaashi menjawabnya. Akaashi juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti dirinya. Akaashi masih dan akan selalu mencintainya, lagi dan lagi.

  
Telapak tangan Bokuto menjangkau helai hitam yang memahkotai kepala Akaashi. Jemarinya menelusur tiap helai pendek itu dengan penuh cinta. Akaashi menutup matanya, membiarkan Bokuto menyampaikan perasaannya. Rasanya hangat.

  
“Hei, hujannya sudah reda. Mau mampir ke rumahku dulu, Keiji? Kau harus mengeringkan rambutmu dulu. Nanti sakit.”

  
Akaashi tersenyum—nyaris membuat Bokuto gelap mata dan menerjang Akaashi saat itu juga. “Kalau aku sakit, Bokuto-san harus tanggung jawab.”

  
“Huh?”

  
Akaashi beranjak dan berjalan mendahului Bokuto yang masih tercenung di tempatnya. Senyum kecil tersungging di wajahnya. Sayang, Bokuto melewatkannya.

  
“EH?! Kenapa aku ditinggal? AKAASHI KEIJIIIIII!!!”

.  
.

  
End

**Author's Note:**

> Maafkan jika mereka sedikit ooc di sini. Hope that you don't mind about it. Thanks for reading.  
> See ya!  
> Rexa, signing out.


End file.
